1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an emergency air supply device for fire accident, comprising an air supply pipe covered by a protective insulating layer buried at the bottom of the inner and outer cement wall in the building, and such pipe has an air supply valve and an indicating sign at appropriate interval along the pipe for the survivors to obtain oxygen by hooking up the pipe. Air supply pipe in different areas has different color and is connected to the external air supply pipe of the building, and a pressure gauge and buzzer are set in the front of the connection, such that the alarm of the buzzer gives indication of the correct location of air supply pipe to the survivors; the middle section of the external air supply pipe has an emergency oxygen supply valve for rescuers to timely supply the highly pure oxygen for the survivors, and an internal filter within the U-shaped pipe curving upwards at the other end purifies the air to rapidly supply fresh air for the survivors for a long-time survival, and further gives the correct direction with indicating signal to help to escape from the fire site. Such structure greatly increases the practical effect of successfully rescuing survivors from the fire site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the fire accidents, besides the dense smoke that hastens the deterioration of the air, it also puts survivors in the situation of losing their direction and the important oxygen for survival. The smoke generally makes the survivors suffocated and dead for the lack of oxygen before they can escape from the fire, and the smoke also deprives the possible chance for the escape. Although the current fire protection training is promoting the measure of covering one""s mouth and noise with wet towels as well as lowering the body to get away from the dense smoke, which helps to escape alive from the fireplace, yet it""s only useful in small fire accidents. Once a large fire extends and the smoke spreads in the lower layer around the fire site, it is unable to put such method into practice, particularly in the situation with chemical toxic gases mixed in the smoke. Therefore, simple anti-smoke mask equipment is also introduced in the present times. However, depending on different level of dense smoke, such mask has the limitation and shortcoming of life span. Therefore, the method of how to maintain alive and wait for the rescuers in a fire has become an urgent topic for the industries to break through and innovate.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an emergency air supply device for fire accidents to maintain one""s life, which particularly relates to the combination of an air supply pipe, an insulating layer, a pressure gauge, a buzzer, an emergency oxygen supply valve, a waterproof hood, a filter, an air supply valve, a check valve, an expansion valve and etc., such that the survivors can obtain oxygen rapidly for a long-time survival. It further gives indicating signals of the correct direction to escape from the fire site, and greatly improves the chance of getting rescued from the fire site
The secondary objective of the present invention provides an emergency air supply device for fire accidents to maintain one""s life, with a plurality of air valves and indicating signals at appropriate intervals of the pipe to facilitate the survivors to obtain oxygen gas rapidly for a long-time survival during a fire.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an emergency air supply device for fire accidents to maintain one""s life, which also relates to that the pipes of different areas are extended respectively with different diameters and colors to connect the external air supply pipe of the building, and a pressure gauge and a buzzer are disposed in front of the connection of the pipe, such that the alarm of the pressure gauge gives the correct location of the survivors.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an air supply device for fire accidents to maintain one""s life, which refers to an emergency air supply valve in the middle section of the external air supply pipe for timely supplying highly pure oxygen gas for the survivors"" long-time survival.